Doowee McAdam
Orange |Eyes = Brown |Family = Elizabeth McAdam (Mother) Phillip McAdam (Father) |Friends = Sally Bollywood Jason |Love Interest = Emma Sally Bollywood Dharshie Cassie (crush) Sinitta (crush) |Hobbies = Engineering, Comics |Occupation = S.B.I |Seasons = Season 1 Season 2 |Debut = Cockroach Capers |French = Alexandre Nguyen |English = Eve Morey |Polish = Grzegorz Drojewski}} Doowee McAdam is the scientific partner of Sally Bollywood and the main deuteragonist of the show. Appearance Doowee has short orange hair with thick spiked bangs and straightened forelocks. His eyes are brown, matching Sally's. He wears a simple outfit composed of a green shirt and dark brown pants with a pair of sneakers. Personality Doowee is an intelligent boy who enjoys scientific things. He believes he is very cool and has no problem stroking his own ego- usually met with sarcasm or his own undoing after he does something clumsy. He is Sally's best friend and takes this honor seriously, not that it stops them from bickering at times. While Sally is brave and active, Doowee can be cowardly and would rather do non-physical detective work. At times Doowee can show a dorky and awkward side if a girl shows interest in him. But if he instead likes the girl or wants attention, he will put on a flirtatious act. Skills *Detective skills - Although he's not as good as Sally, he's very cunning and deductive, so he can investigate some cases alone. *Inventing - Although he's an early teen, he invents very complex detective devices and gadgets. *Creativity - He has a great imagination, which he uses to design and construct very complex detective gadgets and devices. *Electronics - he can solely repair electronic devices. *Learning skills - He's a fast learner and with Sally he's the best student of his classmates. *Disguise - He created a camera making masks of photographed people,he made disguises for himself and Sally, which successfully fooled everyone. *Singing - He's a terrible singer, but Christina, Vanessa and Kevina enjoyed his very first song. International cast *English - Eve Morey * Polish - Grzegorz Drojewski *German - Constantin von Jascheroff *French - Alexandre Nguyen Memorable Quotes "My super-sniffaroo will sort this out!!" "Sally...Wait until you see my newest invention, the spectrogoogles!" "Science really is my department!" Kissing Doowee has been kissed by (either on the lips, the cheek or the hand): *Emma in episode ? *Dharshie in episode ? *Kathy in episode ? *Sally in Doowee's Urn The only girl he was shown kissing was Sally, on the cheek, in episode ? Although he is adored by the following 4 girls, none are known to have kissed him: *Cassie *Christina *Kevina *Vanessa Trivia *Doowee is allergic to cats and rabbits: it is a McAdam "weakness". *Doowee knows how to roller-skate. * Doowee's Disguise Suit is similar to Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man and Dr Octagonapus from The Lazer Collection. * Doowee tries to get stronger, which often leads to failure. In season 2 of another animated show, "Baskup Tony Parker", there is a character named Doowee who also holds a striking resemblance to Doowee McAdam. In this incarnation, Doowee is of Indian decent and has a tan complexion along with darker hair. He is part of the Bollywood street basketball team, whose team captain happens to be Sally. In Baskup, Doowee plays a very minor role. *He loves Mrs. Apu's curry. *He is shown to do terrible in Math. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Technicans